The End?
by Kagamine Kenichi
Summary: Akhirnya Ai menemukan penawar APTX4869, Shinichi dan Shiho mempunyai misi untuk menangkap black organitation penasaran? Cekidot! / Chapter 2 (Last Chapter) Update!
1. Chapter 1

**? P.O.V**

Aku menggerakkan tanganku. Ku masukan sebuah cairan berwarna merah itu ke dalam sebuah cairan berwarna hijau..

Perlahan cairan itu mengeluarkan sebuah gas bewarna kuning.

Akhirnya penelitian-ku selama ini berhasil!

**The End?**

**.**

**.**

**By : KagamineKen**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Akhirnya Ai menemukan penawar APTX4869, Shinichi dan Shiho mempunyai misi untuk menangkap **_**black organitation**_** penasaran? Cekidot!**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Sedikit Bahasa Jepang, Typo(s) Berserakan, Alur kecepetan, Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter One**

**.**

**Back To Normal Body**

**.**

**.**

**Conan P.O.V**

"Conan-kun, ayo cepat bangun. Kau tidak mau terlambat sekolah kan?" ucap suara dari arah dapur, ini adalah suara perempuan. Aku yakin ini pasti suara Ran.

Aku mulai bangun, mengambil handuk dan bajuku menuju ke kamar mandi, aku membuka gagang pintu kamar mandi tersebut, dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Selesai mandi aku langsung menuju ke arah dapur untuk menemui Ran.

"Conan, sarapanmu sudah ku siapkan. Makanlah dan lekas pergi ke sekolah" ucap Ran sambil mencuci piring.

"_Ha'I _nee-chan" ucapku.

Oh iya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku adalah Kudou Shinichi. Aku adalah seorang detektif SMU yang terkenal. Mungkin sekarang kalian sedang bertanya-tanya, kenapa aku memanggil Ran dengan _nee_-_chan_ padahal kami seumuran.

Jawabannya adalah. Pada suatu hari, aku dan Ran sedang pergi ke _Tropical-Land_. Aku menyaksikan sebuah transaksi yang mencurigakan. Karena terlalu focus. Aku sampai tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang dari mereka memukulku dari belakang.

Akhirnya aku jatuh dan pingsan. Saat aku pingsan. Aku di berikan sebuah obat, obat itu bernama APTX4869 (Apotoxin4869). Kenapa aku bisa mengetahui nama obat itu?

Karena Ai yang memberitahuku. Siapa itu Ai dan mengapa dia tahu tentang APTX4869 itu? Karena, sebenarnya dia adalah salah satu anggota dari _Black Organitation,_ dia keluar dari organisasi itu.

Dia keluar dari organisasi itu karena terjadi sebuah pertengkaran antara dia dan organisasi itu. Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi nama kode-nya di organisasi itu ialah Sherry, dan nama aslinya adalah Miyano Shiho. Sekarang Ai tinggal di rumah Agasa _hakase_.

Sekarang badan Ai sama sepertiku. Dia juga meminum APTX4869 untuk melarikan diri waktu itu. Dan yang mengetahui identitasku hanyalah Agasa_ hakase_, Ai, Hattori, dan orang tuaku.

_Hakase _menyuruhku untuk menyembunyikan rahasia ini.

Dan Anggota _Black Organitation _yang masih hidup sampai sekarang adalah Gin, Vodka, dan Korn. Dan yang lainnya sudah meninggal

Aku menyelesaikan makanku, dan mengambil tas sekolahku. Aku memakai sepatuku, dan berpamitan pada Ran.

Saat aku keluar rumah, ku lihat Ai sedang berdiri di depan rumah _Hakase_ "Sedang menungguku?" tanyaku sambil melambaikan tangan kepadanya. "Seperti biasa" ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil kepadaku.

Aku dan Ai berjalan ke sekolah, SD Teitan. Ya, benar. Dulu aku juga sekolah di sini.

Sesampainya di sana aku dan Ai langsung masuk ke kelas kami, dan meletakkan tas kami di tempat duduk kami masing-masing.

Di sini aku mempunyai teman seumuranku (Conan), mereka bernama, Genta, Mitsuhiko, dan Ayumi.

Di sini kami membentuk sebuah kelompok bernama kelompok _shonen tantei _atau detektif cilik. Sebenarnya aku sih tidak berniat.. tetapi Karena di paksa, ya sudah, aku ikut saja. Jangan meremehkan detektif cilik. Karena kami sudah banyak membantu para polisi untuk menyelesaikan berbagai kasus.

Ai datang ke tempat dudukku dan berbisik sesuatu padaku "Nanti, sepulang sekolah. Temui aku di rumah Agasa _hakase_, ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan" ucap Ai, lalu pergi ke tempat duduknya lagi.

**Skip Time**

**After School**

Bel tanda pulang sudah berbunyi, aku segera mengambil tasku dan berdiri, Ai menghampiriku "Ayuk" ucapnya.

Kami berjalan keluar sekolah menuju rumah _hakase_.Dari tadi, aku tidak melihat Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko. Apa mereka tidak masuk ya? Atau gara-gara aku dari tadi melamun?

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku di rumah _hakase?_" ucapku memecahkan keheningan di antara kami.

"Nanti kau akan tahu. Intinya aku sudah menemukan penawar APTX4869" ucap Ai dengan tatapan dinginnya yang seperti biasa.

"Hah… Paling-paling hanya akan bekerja sekitar 1-2 jam" ucap ku dengan muka malas.

"Tidak, kau salah Kudo. Ini akan bekerja selamanya. Intinya kita bisa kembali seperti semula lagi"

Mendengar ucapannya aku langsung terkejut. Mataku terbelalak. Aku senang tak karuan mendengar hal itu "K-kau tidak bercanda kan?" ucap ku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya.

"Tentu saja tidak" ucapnya dengan ketus.

**~Agasa House~**

Sekarang aku sedang ada di ruang tamu rumah professor. Ai sedang ada di kamarnya, katanya sih mau ganti baju.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Ai keluar dan membawa sebuah botol lonjong, dan dalamnya berisi sebuah cairan berwarna kuning.

Ai duduk di sofa yang berada tepat di depanku "Ini adalah penawar dari APTX4869" ucap Ai sambil menunjukkan botol itu.

"Kalau begitu cepat berikan padaku" ucapku dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Sebelum itu, kita harus melakukan suatu misi" ucap Ai dengan nada serius, aku sukses di buatnya terkejut. Misi? Misi apa? Itulah yang menjadi pertanyaan ku sekarang.

"Misi apa?" tanyaku. "Sekarang, kau kemas barang-barang mu dan bilang ke Ran. Kalau kau akan pulang ke orang tua mu besok pagi" ujarnya.

"Ohh.. aku tau maksudmu" ucapku. Menurutku sih, agar nanti dia (Ran) tidak terkejut saat Conan hilang.

"Bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan"

"Jadi?" aku mulai kebingungan.

"Kita akan pergi ke London besok pagi"

"HAHH? Ke London!?" ucapku setengah berteriak.

"Iya, tiket dan lain-lain sudah di siapkan professor" ucapnya dengan santai. Aku langsung berdiri dan menggebrak meja "Tapi untuk apa?" aku tambah penasaran, karena dari tadi Ai mengulur pembicaraan.

"Kita akan menangkap _Black Organitation_, sudah jangan banyak tanya lagi. Cepat kau bereskan barang-barang mu. Aku mau mandi dulu" Ai berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Aku langsung berlari memakai sepatuku dan pergi ke rumah Ran dengan _skateboard_ku.

**~Ran House~**

Aku membuka pintu rumah milik Ran dan masuk ke dalamnya, aku menemukan Ran yang berada di dapur yang sedang memasak. Ran menyadari keadaanku dan menoleh padaku "Conan-kun, kenapa baru pulang?" tanya Ran.

"Tadi, aku di ajak Ai ke rumah _hakase _hehehe…" ucapku dengan senyuman yang di buat-buat seperti anak kecil "Seharusnya kalau mau pergi bilang-bilang dulu dong.." ucap Ran sambil menaruh makanannya di meja "Nah, ayuk makan" ucap Ran sambil tersenyum 'Kawai~' batinku dalam hati.

Aku naik ke atas kursi dan mengambil sendok garpu. "_Ittadakimasu"_ ucapku dan Ran bersamaan.

**Skip!**

Selesai makan, aku duduk di ruang tengah dan menonton tv. Beberapa saat kemudian, Ran datang dan duduk di sebelah ku.

"Ngg.. Ran-nee.." panggilku.

"_Naze_?"

"_Etto_, sebenarnya… besok pagi-pagi sekali, aku akan pulang ke orang tuaku" ucapku dengan perlahan, aku takut Ran akan _shock_.

"HAHH!? _NANITE ITTA NO?"_ sudah kuduga, pasti akan jadi begini.

"A-aku akan pulang besok"

"Kau serius?" Ran memasang muka khawatir, apa Conan lebih penting dari ku ya?

"I-iya" ucapku.

"Kalau begitu, berarti ini malam terakhirmu di sini ya?" Ran mulai meneteskan air matanya. "Eh… Ran-nee, kenapa kau menangis?" aku menenangkannya, aku tidak suka melihat orang yang ku sayangi meneteskan air mata.

"Tidak, soalnya kalau tidak ada Conan, aku akan sendirian lagi.." ucapnya.

"_Nee-chan_ tidak usah khawatir, Shinichi-nii akan menemani _nee-chan_" ucapku berusaha menenangkannya. "Ta-tapi hikss.. Shinichi kan hikss.. tidak akan hikss.. kembali hikss.." isakannya mulai menjadi-jadi.

"Kalau begitu, malam ini aku akan membuatkan makanan yang enak untukmu Conan" ucapnya sambil mengusap air matanya.

"_Ha'I, arigatou Ran-nee-chan"_ ucapku dengan tampang anak kecil yang polos.

Oh iya, aku harus memberitahu yang lain (Mitsuhiko, Ayumi, Genta).

"_Nee-chan_ aku mau pamitan sama teman-temanku dulu ya.." ucapku sambil mengambil _skateboard_ku.

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan, _nee-chan_ akan membereskan baju-bajumu" ucap Ran.

Aku langsung meluncur menggunakan _skateboard_ku dan menuju ke taman (karena biasanya mereka ada di sana).

Sesampainya di sana aku melihat mereka sedang berkumpul membuat lingkaran. Aku langsung menghampiri mereka.

"_Min'na!"_ panggil ku. Mereka semua langsung melihat ke arahku.

"Hoii..! Conan" ucap Mitsuhiko sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Sebenarnya, aku mempunyai berita" ucapku.

"Berita apa? Cepat beritahu kami" ucap Ayumi dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Sebenarnya, besok pagi. Aku akan pulang ke orang tuaku di London" ucapku.

"HAHH!?" teriak mereka serempak.

"K-kau serius?" Genta mulai cemas.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku "bagaimana kalau hari ini kita main sepuasnya? Besok kan Conan sudah akan pulang" ucap Ayumi.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku, karena ini hari terakhirku dengan tubuh Conan. Jadi aku bersedia, melakukan apa saja untuk anak-anak ini yang sudah menemaniku dalam tubuh Conan selama ini.

**Skip !**

Akhirnya aku menemani mereka bermain sampai sore, dan akhirnya aku pulang ke rumah Ran.

"_Tadaima_" ucapku sambil membuka gagang pintu rumah Ran.

"_Okaeri~ Conan-kun_" ucap Ran sambil tersenyum.

"_Okaeri_" hah? Paman menyambutku?

Aku langsung masuk ke dalam.

"Conan, aku dengar dari Ran. Besok kau akan pulang ya?" tanya paman. Apa paman sedang mabuk? Tapi, aku tidak melihat rona merah di pipinya, berarti dia tidak sedang mabuk.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Kalau begitu mari kita rayakan malam terakhirmu! Aku sudah menyuruh Ran membuat semuanya. Panggillah teman-temanmu ke sini" sekarang sebuah pertanyaan muncul di benaku..

.

.

.

.

.

.

. SEJAK KAPAN PAMAN JADI SEBAIK INI!? (CAPS LOCK JEBOL XD).

"Eh? _Oji-san. Hontou ka?_" tanyaku memastikan.

"Hng" paman menganggukan kepalanya. Aku pergi ke rumah teman-temanku (si trio kwek-kwek doang maksudnya). Aku juga mengajak Haibara dan _hakase_.

Saat sampai di rumah, ternyata Ran juga mengajak Sonoko dan Sera.

"Wah, besok Conan akan pulang ya?" tanya Sera.

"Iya" aku mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, tidak akan ada yang bisa membantuku memecahkan kasus lagi dong" ucap Sera dengan muka murung.

"Hehehe.." aku hanya cengengesan.

**Skip !**

Setelah pestanya selesai, semuanya di antar pulang oleh Agasa _hakase_ menggunakan mobilnya (emang muat ya?).

"Conan, nanti malam tidur sama kak Ran ya..?" ucap Ran yang sedang cuci piring di dapur.

Hah? Tidur bersama Ran? Oh tidak, mukaku memerah..

"E-eh? _N-nande?_" ucapku dengan gagap.

"Kan besok, kau pulang ke orang tuamu, jadi.. setidaknya temani _nee-chan_ tidur mala mini"

"_H-hai_"

Setelah itu aku mandi, dan setelah aku, Ran pun mandi. Seleah itu aku berjalan ke kamarku dan membuka—

"Conan, bukannya kamu bilang mau tidur denganku?" ujar Ran yang sudah mengenakan piyama. "Eh? Hehe.. maaf aku lupa" ucapku dengan polosnya.

"Ya sudah, ayuk ke kamar" ucap Ran.

Aku dan Ran masuk ke dalam kamar dan tidur(an).

Aku dan Ran sedang menatap langit-langit sekarang.

"Conan.. aku tidak bisa membayangkan bahwa saat lusa, saat aku bangun dan tidak melihatmu di kamar _otou-san_" ucap Ran dengan muka memelas.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku, apa Conan memang lebih penting dari ku ya? "Yah.. aku juga tidak tahu.. mungkin karena jika kau sudah tidak ada, tidak aka nada yang menemaniku lagi.." ucapnya meneteskan sebutir air mata.

"Tapi kan masih ada Shinichi-nii-chan" ucapku berusaha menghiburnya. "Tapi dia itu kan sibuk. Tidak mungkin bisa menemaniku" ucapnya dan meneteskan air matanya lagi.

"Ya sudah, kita tidur saja.. besok kau harus bangun pagi-pagi" ucap Ran lalu memakai selimutnya.

"_Ha'I"_

**~Tommorow~**

"Conan-kun, ayuk bangun. Kau harus berangkat ke bandara" ucap Ran sambil menggoyangkan badanku.

Aku mulai membuka mataku dan melihat ke arah Ran. Dia sudah tidak lagi memakai piyama, berarti dia sudah mandi.

Aku langsung bangun dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mandi. Ran sudah menyiapkan baju di kamar mandi.

Selesai mandi aku melihat paman dan Ran sudah menungguku. Ai dan professor juga sudah di sini.

"Hai Conan!" seru seseorang, tunggu dulu.. ini seperti suara anak kecil.

"Eh? _Min'na _kok kalian bisa di sini?" tanya ku kepada tiga bocah detektif di depanku ini.

"Ehehe.. kami mau mengantarmu ke bandara.." ucap mereka serempak. Haha.. mereka memang kompak ya..

"Wah, _arigatou min'na"_ ucapku.

"Kami juga di sini loh" aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Tepat dugaanku. Itu adalah suara Sera dan Sonoko.

"Eh.. Sonoko-nee, Sera-nee. Kalian juga ada di sini?" kataku sambil mengambil koperku.

"Tentu saja, kami juga akan mengantar bocah detektif yang sudah menemani kami selama ini" ucap Sera sambil tersenyum.

Akhirnya kami semua masuk ke mobil _oji-san_ ke bandara.

Sesampainya di bandara aku, Ai dan professor mengambil koper-koper kami dan berpamitan kepada Ran dan kawan-kawan.

"Conan, jaga diri baik-baik ya di sana" ucap trio kwek-kwek sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Iya, aku pasti akan menjaga diriku sendiri" ucapku sambil tertawa kecut.

"Kau juga harus mematuhi kata-kata orang tuamu di situ" ucap Sonoko dengan sok tahunya.

"Iya"

"Baiklah, ini sudah saatnya kita berpisah.. Conan-kun" ucap Ran sambil meneteskan air matanya satu persatu.

"Iya, _nee-chan_ jaga diri baik-baik ya.." ucapku. "Kau juga, _sayonara_" balasnya.

"_Sayonara_" ucapku.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya di sana, bocah. Kalau tidak ada kau, sepertinya rumah akan ,menjadi sepi" ucap _oji-san_, sepertinya menangis.

"_Ha'I, ojii-san_" ucapku.

Setelah kami berpamit-pamitan, akhirnya aku, Ai dan Professor langsung masuk ke dalam bandara.

Di dalam bandara, aku dan Ai langsung masuk ke kamar mandi dan berubah menjadi wujud kami lagi.

**End Of Conan P.O.V**

**Shinichi P.O.V *Troll Face***

Setelah _check in_ dan melakukan berbagai hal. Akhirnya kami naik ke pesawat.

**~Airplaine~**

"Mohon semuanya tidak menggunakan telepon genggam dan peralatan elektronik lainnya selama penerbangan bla.. bla.. bla.." ucap suara dari _speaker_ yang ada di pesawat.

"Hei, nanti sesampainya di sana, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke museum Sherlock Holmes dulu?" tanyaku kepada Ai yang kini sudah berwujud Shiho.

"Tidak! Kau kan sudah pernah pergi ke sana kan bukan untuk jalan-jalan! Dan kita juga tidak tahu, apakah kita bisa selamat atau tidak!" bentak Shiho.

"Sudahlah, Ai-chan. Jangan terlalu keras padanya" ucap professor.

"Yah.. apa boleh buat jika professor yang meminta" ucap Ai (di sini panggilnya Ai aja, soalnya kalo pake Shiho, ga enak) dengan dinginnya.

Akhirnya pesawat kami terbang, aku tertidur di pesawat, perjalqanan ini memakan waktu semalaman penuh.

Akhirnya kami sampai di London, aku Ai dan professor turun dari pesawat dan lain-lain. Setelah itu kami langsung ke salah satu hotel yang sudah di pesan professor secara _online_.

Sekarang kami sudah ada di hotel, aku, Shiho dan professor sedang membereskan barang-barang kami. Baju Conan yang di belikan oleh Ran masih ada padaku. Aku sengaja tidak membuangnya (buat kenang-kenangan). Soal bajuku, professor sudah menyiapkannya.

Aku dan Ai pergi ke sebuah took roti untuk membeli roti.

"Tolong rotinya satu" ucap Ai sambil menunjuk sebuah roti.

Penjaga tokonya memakai baju dan celana berwarna hitam. Dan dia juga memakai topi, makanya aku tidak tahu bagaimana bentuk wajahnya.

"Hehehe… Roti ya…?" ucap orang itu lalu membuka topinya dan menodongkan sebuah pistol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

D-dia, d-dia adalah. G-Gin.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Kudo Shinichi, dan… pengkhianat" ucapnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eh? Aku ada di pesawat? J-jadi yang tadi hanya mimpi ya? Hah..! bikin kaget saja..

Aku bangun dan melakukan hal-hal yang sama dengan mimpiku tadi.

Aku, Ai dan professor, sudah ada di luar bandara. Okay.. sekarang ini benar-benar sudah seperti di mimpiku.

Sekarang aku sedang ada di luar bandara. dan tepat di depanku ada seseorang berbaju serba hitam. Kalian pasti tahu itu siapa.

**To Be Continued**

**Hai, saya balik lagi ke fandom ini. Maaf Fic sebelumnya dis-continued. Saya janji. Fic ini tidak akan dis-continued. Dan saya sangat mengharapkan Review dari **_**senpai-senpai**_** di fandom ini. Jadi RnR please ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**The End?**

**.**

**.**

**By : KagamineKen**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Akhirnya Ai menemukan penawar APTX4869, Shinichi dan Shiho mempunyai misi untuk menangkap **_**black organitation**_** penasaran? Cekidot! / Chapter 2 Update! Final chapter!**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Sedikit Bahasa Jepang, Typo(s) Berserakan, Alur kecepetan, Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Two**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shinichi P.O.V**

Iya, dia adalah Gin, sekarang dia sedang menodongkan sebuah pistol kepadaku.

"Hai, teman lama. Lama tak berjumpa" ucapnya dengan sebuah seringai yang terlukis di wajahnya.

"Cih! Kuso" ucap ku sambil mendorongnya.

Aku gegabah, dia menembakkan pistolnya ke atas. Suasana seketika hening. Ai yang melihat pemandangan di depannya langsung terbelalak kaget.

Tiba-tiba, seorang perempuan yang keluar dari pesawat langsung membekap Gin dan menguncinya. "Cepat Shinichi, ini biar aku yang menanganinya" ucap Sera yang datang tiba-tiba itu.

"K-kenapa kau bisa tau?" tanyaku.

"Insting perempuan" ucapnya sambil mengedipkan mata kirinya. Aku, Ai, dan _hakase _langsung memanggil taksi dan menuju hotel. _Hakase_ menutupi jendela taksi itu dengan jaketnya agar tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaan kami.

Sekarang kami sudah sampai di hotel. Aku dan _hakase_ sekamar, sedangkan Ai di kamar di sebelah kami. Seketika teleponku berbunyi

Aku langsung mengangkatnya "_Moshi-moshi"_ ucapku. "Shinichi! Aku sudah menyekapnya! Cepat datang ke jalan xx nomor xx" ucap seorang perempuan dari telepon. Aku yakin itu pasti Sera.

Aku langsung berpamitan kepada _hakase_ dan pergi ke alamat yang di berikan oleh Sera.

Aku me-mencet bel yang ada di rumah itu, dan langsung di bukakan oleh Sera. "Jadi, di mana Gin?" tanyaku langsung to the point.

"Dia sudah ku sekap di gudang, ayo ikut aku" aku mengikutinya sampai ke gudang sana. Sesampainya di sana aku melihat Gin sedang di sekap di sana. "Gin, cepat katakan, di mana komplotanmu yang lain!" ucapku sambil melepaskan slasiban yang tertempel di mulutnya itu.

"Kau kira, aku akan memberitahumu? Mimpi kau!" ucapnya dengan seringai di mulutnya itu. "Cih! Kalau begitu.." Aku langsung mengeluarkan _hand gun_ yang ada di kantong ku.

"Aku tahu, kau tidak akan berani melakukannya" ucapnya dengan nada santai "Kata siapa?" tanyaku dan langsung menarik pelatuk tembakan ku yang tepat kena tangannya.

Dia berteriak kesakitan dan langsung ku tending mulutnya, aku sudah sangat geram dengannya. "Cepat, kau katakan di mana komplotan mu itu." Ucapku sambil menodong pistolku ke kepalanya.

"…" dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, dia hanya diam.

"Cepat katakan! Atau aku akan segera menembak mu!" "Baik! Baik! Akan ku katakan!" ucapnya. "Baiklah, setelah ini. Aku serahkan kepadamu Sera" ucapku sambil memberikan pistolku ke pada Sera.

"Baik!" ucapnya. Aku langsung kembali ke hotelku dan memberitahu professor dan Ai, akhirnya perjalananku sebagai Edogawa Conan sudah selesai. Besok kami akan kembali ke Jepang. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa menangkap Gin akan segampang ini.

Hari ini kami berjalan-jalan ke Baker Street, aku pergi ke museum Sherlock Holmes dan membeli beberapa aseksoris.

Hari ini berakhir dengan cepat.

**Besoknya**

Jam sudah menunjukkan jam 06.00 pas, professor dan Ai masih tertidur pulas, aku berjalan ke tempat Sera untuk melihat keadaan.

Aku me-mencet bel itu dan langsung di sambut oleh Sera, "Shinichi? Ada apa pagi-pagi ke sini" ucapnya sambil menguap.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan, bagaimana dengan Gin?" tanyaku. "Oh, dia baik-baik saja. Aku sudah memanggil polisi di London, aku mengenal beberapa polisi di sini. Dia akan di proses dan di pulangkan ke jepang besok pagi" jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku tidak usah khawatir lagi, _jaa_" ucapku lalu kembali ke penginapanku.

**Skip Time!**

Sekarang aku sudah berada di pesawat. Hari ini kami pulang ke jepang, aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan Ran, aku ingin tahu, seperti apa reaksinya saat melihatku saat aku sampai di jepang nanti.

*****The End?*****

Akhirnya kami sampai di jepang, kami langsung pergi ke rumah Agasa _hakase_, aku menelepon Sherry untuk menanyakan tentang si rambut putih jelek itu.

"Iya, ada apa Kudou?" tanya Sherry dengan nada malas. "Bagaimana keadaan Gin?" tanyaku. "Oh, sekarang dia sedang di proses, sekarang para polisi di Scotland Yard sedang mencari anggota lainnya yang berkeliaran di London, dan kabar baiknya. Mereka sudah menemukan Vodka" jelas Sherry panjang lebar.

"Oh, baguslah. Dan berhati-hatilah, kau bisa saja menjadi incaran mereka" ucapku. "_ha'I ha'I"_ lalu dia memutus teleponnya.

Sekarang kami sudah sampai di rumah Agasa _hakase_, tapi, aku langsung berpamitan dan menuju rumah Ran. Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemmu dengannya.

Kini aku sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. Aku mengetuk pintu rumah nya, dan "Ada a—" matanya membelalak melihat ku yang sedang ada di depannya. "Tidak mungkin. Ini benar-benar kau, Shinichi?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja" ucapku dengan santainya. Tetapi tiba-tiba, ekspresi kagetnya berubah menjadi ekspresi marah "Aku tahu, kau pasti Kaito Kid!" ucapnya, dan aku di hadiahi sebuah tendingan. Lalu saat aku berdiri, dia mencubit pipiku, dia masih mengira. Aku ini Kaito yang sedang menyamar.

Aku melepaskan tanganku "Ini benar-benar aku, _baka!_" "SHINICHI!" dia melompat dan memlukku, wajahnya kelihatan sangat senang "Ran… L-lepaskan.. ak-u t-tidak bisa… bernafas" ucapku. Lalu dia melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Baggaimana kalau kita ke Tropical Land?" ajakku. "Aku tidak mau!, nanti kau menghilang lagi!" tolaknya, "Tidak akan! Aku janji!" ucapku. Lalu akhirnya kami sepakat untuk pergi ke Tropical Land. Di sana kami bermain dengan puasnya.

Akhirnya , malam pun tiba, aku dan Ran sedang duduk di taman yang berada di Tropical Land. "Shinichi, kenapa dalam setahun belakangan kau menghilang dan tidak ada kabar?" tanyanya. "Sebenarnya, saat kita sedang di Tropical Land waktu itu, aku di beri racun yang bernama APTX4869, dan tubuhku menciut menjadi kecil. Dan aku menutupi identitasku dan menggunakan nama Edogawa Conan" jelasku panjang lebar.

"EEEH? Ja-jadi selama ini, Conan itu adalah kau?" dia tampak kaget, yah memang sudah sewajarnya sih. "Ya begitulah, dan… Ran, sebenarnya" "Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan wajah polosnya.

"Sebenarnya aku…." Ucapku dengan nada yang di gantung "Aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi tunanganku?" tanyaku, karena kami masih SMU jadi aku hanya memintanya menjadi tunanganku. "AKU MAU!" ucapnya dengan bersemangat.

Beberapa hari kemudian, kami bertunangan. Dan akhirnya setelah lulus sekolah dan lulus kuliah, kami akhirnya menikah dan mempunyai anak. Anak itu bernama "Kudou Conan"

**XXX THE END XXX**

**Hai min'na, maaf ya, mungkin updatenya kelamaan, dan endingnya kurang memuaskan. Tapi ini sudah saya usahakan, dan akhirnya jadi begini deh, akhir kata. REVIEW PLEASE~!**


End file.
